WINGS OF WORDS
by AoiTsubasa
Summary: Athrun paid Lacus a visit after all that has happen...words were exchange...will it bring them back together?


­**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, shape, or form, own Gundam Seed/Destiny or Kidou Senshi Gundamu SEED. In addition, I don't own the song either I just have a CD of the album.

Song's from 4th opening of Gundam Seed Destiny by Chemistry…Wings of Words. Translations belong to who did it…sorry I don't know who did it.

**A/N: **I have a lot of small projects going on with my writing projects, and a lot of them are small like omoide or giri choko…. Anyways I'm just experimenting here, any comments about it is welcome…I won't even mind if you flame either one of them (as long as you have a good reason to, that is.), that's just saying how incompetent I am really at this point…and it might help show my weak points as well.

**Pairings: **ASURAKU (YUP I LOVE THAT PAIRING, AND NOBODY CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE…..HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH)

On the side note to that, I like Lacus being paired up with Yzak for some reason; maybe because I'm writing a triangle series for the three of them…but that's just me. In addition, this is strictly an AsuRaku story…and I decided that there won't be any characters besides them in it, well other characters will be mention but their not going to appear.

* * *

­**Wing of Words**

_By: Asuraku no Aikousha_

Athrun looked at her from afar, enjoying the way that her hair would sway with the rampaging winds. He couldn't help but smile, something that he hasn't been doing for quite some time; since their meeting in orbs memorial stone with Shin and Kira. He watch intently knowing that there's no one but them on the green fields, that surrounded the vicinity of the Clyne Mansion; he knew no one would disturb her, he also knew that he wouldn't either.

"Athrun…"She whispered his name in the wind; he looked baffled on how she would know he was there, when he was silent as a tiger watching his prey… 'Or maybe she didn't' he thought. It brought a little happiness back in his heart that Lacus would not forget him even as a friend, he smiled in content…a smile that anyone could hardly see nowadays, a smile once reserve for the influential persons in his life; his father, his mother, Kira, and Lacus.

Silences plague the emerald fields; she just stood there gazing at the azure sky as he stood a few distances between her staring at her with soft eyes. She turned around abruptly, her forlorn gazes visible to Athrun's eyes and was changed to a happy smile in a millisecond.

"Oh my! I never knew you where there Athrun. How rude of me to not treat my guest right," she said apologizing for her churlish behavior, going back to her façades.

"No…it was fine, Lacus. I was lost in my thoughts and you're a little busy yourself, so I didn't bother to…" He trailed off, searching for any excuse in his brain.

"I see…" She said, smiling. "Would you like to have some tea with me Athrun?" She asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"I would love to…would you mind if we have it here?" Athrun asked her as he motioned for the alabaster stone table just a few centimeters from where Lacus was standing. She smiled at him and nodded, Athrun noted that Lacus' smile wasn't as bright as before…and realize that he didn't have time to gaze at her even for a second without other thoughts plaguing his mind.

"Of course, Mr. Navy…would you mind if you ask the maids to get some tea for us?" She asked the blue mechanical toy, Athrun always love Lacus' naiveté; to her a mechanical toy is not a toy but a companion…he smiled unbeknown to Lacus. The smart toy bounced away to the maids as Lacus made her way to the table that he was pointing to. He followed and sat on one of the chairs, after he help Lacus with one of the chairs like a gentleman.

"What brings you here Athrun?" She asked looking at him with her serene eyes that could melt his heart no matter where he is or who he was with.

"Well, I thought I should pay you a visit, since I was around." He replied forgetting the main reason he was visiting the princess clad in white.

"Is that all?" She gave him a look of suspicions but drop it the moment that he nodded his head. "How are you right now?" She asked, looking at him with her worrying eyes.

"I'm fine, everything is running smoothly…" he said waiting for her reply and was surprise to see disappointment in her eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Her lips were tight shut and decided to drop the topic at that.

"Huh?" He looked at her baffled as to what she was implying. "Then what do you mean by 'how am I'?" He asked and notice that Lacus made no notion for replying back on the subject that they have. Athrun decided to stand up and made his way behind her; he put his hands on her shoulders. "Please tell me, Lacus…I don't want to assume or try reading your mind, since I know that I'm incapable of doing that."

"Is it really okay if you and Cagalli separate just like that…is it really hopeless for the two of you to be together again?" She asked him as she wrapped one of her hands on top of his while it rested on her shoulders. He looked surprise when Lacus made the small gesture; he couldn't help but smile at his savior.

"I don't think your words will save me this time Lacus." He said as gently took her hand that was on top of his and held it as he kneel down before her. Lacus was astound and about to stand up to shook Athrun, when he just smiled at her…a smile he haven't offer in years.

"Cagalli made up her mind already, I respected that Lacus…nothing I can do can change her mind. And I realize that I wasn't meant for her, that realization hurt; but it was for our best interest to remain as friends, as we were in the very beginning. So I guess this is how it feels to be a rejected idiot….don't get me wrong, I'm quite content to be the rejected idiot right now, since I finally found the courage to talk to you again." He said as he strokes her fingers in his palm ever so gently, as his eyes drawn to her eyes without offering as much of a blink. Lacus gazed at his eyes with much intent, Athrun once again realize that he could never decipher Lacus' gazes no matter how much he dwells on it; despite her having the capability of reading him like an open book.

"Oh, Athrun." She whispered his name in susurration, as she placed her free hand on his cheeks. "Why would you need courage to speak to me, when I'll gladly offer my company if you would just request it."

"I found it hard to speak to you after what my father did, I'm…" his hold on Lacus' hand was loosening as he turns his green orbs to the floor, avoiding Lacus' eyes.

"Your father's mistake is not your mistake Athrun, all that he has done is not changeable; we could only offer as much as an apology for what we have done. It's not your fault that events unfold the way it did, and I don't blame you for what your father has done…Athrun." She placed her hands to his cheeks, cupping it so that she could see his emerald orbs. She had let go of his face as soon as he was looking at her again, a forlorn eyes gazing at her.

Athrun hold on to one of her hands that was on his cheeks, securing its place within his cheeks. He love the warmth coming off from her hands, he didn't want to imagine what the outcome of the events that already occurred would have been like without Lacus' ray of hope and warm hands guiding them.

Lacus looked on Athrun, her eyes betraying her usual calm happy smile…tears building in as she fought for them not to shed on her face. As reminiscence of the past come rushing in to her, her time with Athrun, her father being present in her life, her life full of laughter that slip from her fingers as she allowed it to be.

Athrun was taken by surprise as Lacus' hand that was on his cheeks finds it way around his figure; Lacus' embracing him so openly was unheard of. She was always the elegant one, her manners always intact. One of the reason that he notice that Meer was a fake at first glance. He notice that she wasn't merely holding on to him for childish reasons, but seeking comfort, comfort that she always was the one to offer. Like he had offer to him and to Kira. Seeing her in tears astound and pain him at the same time, she was never the one to openly cried at least not on his presence; and he decided that he wanted to be the one to be there to comfort her, to provide for her needs…he wanted to be back on Lacus' life just as they were back then, before the war started.

A few minutes had gone by and Lacus could hold her tears back and settled in being in Athrun's safe arms, as she loosens the embrace a little. Athrun tightened the embrace that she had so loosely as he breaths in the smell of Lacus' hair, a scent that he would never forget.

"It's okay to show that you're sad when you are Lacus, please don't hide your pain away…I want to be the one to dry your tears away, to be the one to support you along the way. I know I'm no longer qualified for the task since you already give it to someone else, but Lacus all I can see is façade of you…will I be able to see your face smiling in full happiness?" Lacus was silent, eyes tightly close as she return Athrun's warm embrace, content washing away to her core as someone offer her comfort. For once she didn't know what to do or say to Athrun, despite having a strong belief and being able to guide others, she realize she lack words when someone is guiding their way to her heart via her words.

She didn't know how to respond to his gesture, she was never in an intimate relationship with either him or Kira; they were all like friends…one big group of friends. She let Athrun lead the way, letting him guide her as she loose herself into his embrace, giving in to his warmth. Athrun loosen the embrace to look at her angelic face, not a smile or frown visible, there was only content and something akin to peaceful present.

As the silence lingers on, they found themselves too agape to each others reaction…no longer calculating their movement or offering words to each other. Their lips found its way to each other as they loose themselves to a small pleasure that wasn't available to them before. Their small leisure was cut shortly when a blue ball of happiness start bouncing its way to them a maid in toe carrying a tea set on her tray.

The maid blushed seeing her mistress so engage in a kiss, and found that the young lad that was with her looks a perfect match for the young lady. She was about to restrain the blue bouncing ball when it found its way to Lacus and Athrun, cutting their session short. A blush now visible in the two teens face as they notice the company that they have. The maid noticing their discomfort placed the tea set on the alabaster table and scram away almost immediately taking the blue ball with her.

The two teens still found their face blushing as the silences took over once again, gone is the intruder that had stop their session. Athrun finally snapped back to reality after the blue ball and maid saw them, he couldn't help but smile as old feelings came rushing back to him.

"I love you Lacus," Athrun said as she pulled Lacus back to her feet and kissed her once again. As they gasp for air after Athrun finally let his hold on her loosen, lips parted. "I love you too Athrun."

* * *

Three years had pass since Athrun came back to her life, now she finds herself preparing for her biggest day. She was nervous as to how things would turn out after this day, Athrun and her finally settling things together leave her nervous. 

She glanced at her figure on the mirror, checking for any misplaced strands of pink hair nicely put up. A white veil on her head going down to the floor. She straightened the wrinkles that she had made on her white dress, the very same clothing that her mother wore when she was wed to her father. She smiled on the mirror, liking how the dress looked so perfectly at her; they skip the adjustment as they found that the clothes where of her size, it made her wonder if her mother got married around the same age that she was right now.

She was happy that their finally making a commitment to each other, it was what their fathers had wanted; but now their fulfilling it as they wished it to be so. She remembered that Athrun was so stiff trying to propose to her, she was terrified that he didn't love her anymore that day; as he avoided any eye contact with her. She giggled as the memories came rushing in, after this day she'll be forever content to be in his arms, to finally start a new life with the man she love.

As she walked through the aisle, heart pounding so hard that she was terrified that it would pomp out of her chest. She took her step slowly as she head forward, she spared a glance to Athrun's direction; who was equally nervous, as he stood up straight like a military personnel addressing his commanding officer. She stiffed a giggle at his gesture, it was after all something they could look back into and laugh. The crowds that where watching them didn't come into notice to them, it was as if they weren't there.

The ceremony proceeded on in customary matrimony, and with their 'I do's' they were wed.

* * *

Wing of Words

By: Chemistry

Nagusame nagara fukinshin dakedo

Naiteru kao mo kirei de aseru yo

Tomodachi no kyori sukoshi chijimetara

Kimi wa itoshii koware mono data

While consoling you, I found that even you tear-streaked face is beautiful

Though imprudent, that made me anxious and eager

As we shrink our distances as friends

You became a fragile object that's dear to me

Kujikezu yume wo miru koto wa jibun to tatakatteru koto

Higoto ni fueru surikizu wo jiman shitemo ii kurai sa

To be aiming at unbroken dreams is to struggle with yourself

To the point that you can take pride

In those abrasions that build up everyday

Sora wa tobenai kedo tsubasa nara ageyou

Sorea wa mou hitori ja nai to

Kimi no kodoku wo hagasu kotoba

Even though I can't soar in the skies

I can give you wings

Words that take away your solitude

Saying that you aren't alone

Donna PESHIMISUTO mo koi wo shite kawaru

Eranda mishi ga moshi ikidomari nara

Soko de mayoeba ii

Any pessimist would change once they fall in love

Even if the path you chose turns out to be a dead end

It's alright to get lost there


End file.
